Encuentros Extraños de Año Nuevo
by Inuky666
Summary: Terry en búsqueda de la pareja "perfecta" experimentará con cada uno de aquellos "modelos" creados para tal fin.


ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS DE AÑO NUEVO.

Personajes: Mizuki e Igarashi.

Historia: Inuky666.

-Y eso es lo que he decidido. Qué opinas Albert? –Le pregunté esperando a que pusiera en duda mi cordura, pero…-.

-Quieres quedarte con ella a pesar de todo, entonces está bien –Fue lo único que respondió-.

Fuera de criticarme, me apoyó completamente. Por Dios! Es verdad que en mi cabeza siempre tuve la certeza de que no habría nadie hecho para mí y que luego pensé que la persona destinada para mí sería un poco "diferente", pero esto, todo esto cualquiera diría que raya en la locura! En qué momento me vi en semejante asunto? Ah ya lo recuerdo! Todo comenzó hace un año! Qué pasó aquél día? Aquél día…

_-Y qué hiciste en Navidad? –Preguntó con curiosidad morbosa-._

_-Leí el periódico y revisé algunos documentos pendientes, hay muchos clientes atrasados con los pagos –Contesté concretamente-._

_-Oye! Eso es lo que haces todos los días! Espera un momento, quieres decir que no celebraste nada? Estuviste encerrado en tu departamento? A ese paso pronto te quedarás para vestir santos! –Exclamó decepcionado-._

_-No me dirás que tú sí tuviste una cita, verdad? –Sonreí con ironía y me crucé de brazos porque, según yo, la respuesta sería negativa-._

_-Pues... –Sonrió enigmáticamente-._

_-Entonces te animaste a ir a esa cita a ciegas? –De verdad que eso me sorprendió!-._

_-Sabes que no fue exactamente una cita a ciegas, de cierto modo, ya nos conocíamos...bueno, algo así._

_-Claro! Si tú fuiste quien la solicitó!_

_-Terry, no tomes las cosas tan seriamente, que haya salido con "ella" no significa que vaya a casarme! Veámoslo como un pasatiempo!_

_-Pues entonces es un pasatiempo bastante carito! El Albert conservador ha decidido modernizarse y entrar al juego de la tecnología! Y a fin de cuentas resultó ser tal como la pediste? O te llevaste un chasco? –Está bien, lo acepto, la curiosidad empezó a carcomerme las entrañas-._

_-Fue justo lo que pedí! –Dijo muy contento y luego agregó- Terry, de verdad que necesitas divertirte un poco más, porque no lo intentas? Al principio también para mí fue algo descabellado pero..._

_-No todos estamos dispuestos a tirar el dinero por el retrete –Lo interrumpí- Además, "ordenar" una "pareja" no es precisamente mi idea de tener contacto humano. Sentiría como si dijera algo parecido a: "Me da un kilo de costilla y otro de albondigón"._

_-No seas tan tacaño, exagerado y pesimista Terry, tú puedes darte ese lujo, inténtalo!_

_"Lujo"? Sí, claro, un "lujo". No tuve tiempo de replicar porque Albert llegó a su parada; Las puertas del autobús se abrieron, bajó de un salto y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano. Ese Albert, siempre tan optimista y viendo el lado bueno de las cosas!...Hasta de las cosas más extrañas!...Pero, precisamente por eso es mi mejor amigo._

_Volviendo al asunto de la "cita", no estaba nada convencido inicialmente; Pero a estas alturas de la vida realmente es difícil encontrar un "espécimen" que valga la pena y que sea la candidata ideal para multiplicar mi especie! Si recurriera a ese método que me sugería "sutilmente" Albert, al menos no estaría solo. Qué será más importante? Encontrar a quién amar…o por lo menos encontrar una acompañante para los años que me queden de vida? Sinceramente, nunca lo había pensado ni me interesa demasiado...o al menos eso creí._

_Bajé del autobús y caminé unas cuantas calles. Entré a mi departamento y me recosté en el sofá; Las palabras de Albert seguían dándome vueltas en la cabeza, maldición! Porqué siempre debe dar justo en el clavo con sus comentarios?_

_Minutos después ahí estaba yo, sentado frente a mi computadora tecleando aquella dirección en el buscador y entonces la página de ese sitio web apareció:_

_-"Año nuevo, vida nueva" Vaya que eligieron un slogan muy adecuado! –Me reí sin ganas, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no me causaba ninguna gracia-._

_Miré con desconfianza el resto y entonces comencé a leer:_

_"Busca pareja pero no ha tenido la suerte de encontrar a esa persona especial? No se preocupe, nosotros se la proporcionamos! Solo suscríbase y llene el formulario especificando las características que desea en su prospecto y en tan solo unos días recibirá en la puerta de su hogar a la pareja perfecta!"_

_-Bastante entusiastas, lo que hace el dinero! –Pensé-._

_Seguramente ustedes creyeron que era un simple sitio web de citas? Pues no! En realidad era la página de una empresa que recientemente había lanzado su producto al mercado: Androides. Así es, por muy loco que pueda parecer, en pleno año 2020 es bastante común que la gente prefiera adquirir uno de estos "artículos" en vez de tener contacto con seres humanos comunes y corrientes! Bueno, siempre y cuando puedan pagarlos, porque no son nada baratos. La empresa en su afán de vender asegura que es mejor una pareja androide (masculino o femenino) que una pareja de carne y hueso...siempre me ha parecido extraño todo esto...sin embargo aquí estoy, rellenando con mis datos una solicitud para pedir uno!_

_-Mmm veamos... nombre: Terry Grandchester Graum, edad: 28 años, correo electrónico…confirmar identidad con mi huella digital sobre el lector óptico..._

_Todo fluía con naturalidad hasta que me topé con aquella pregunta escabrosa._

_-Qué tipo de pareja quiero? Cómo que qué tipo? Pues una mujer que...que...Rayos! Porqué tienen que hacer todo esto tan difícil? Que no es suficiente con tener que aceptar que no he encontrado a otro ser humano para compartir mi existencia y despertar cada mañana?_

_No sé cuanto tiempo más seguí quejándome de la ineptitud de aquella empresa, pero lo cierto es que me quejaba de mí mismo, porque por primera vez me di cuenta que no sabía qué tipo de persona quería a mi lado._

_En un arranque de querer resolver rápido las cosas –Como suelo hacer- Me dejé llevar por lo más fácil…y escribí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza: Mujer, 25 años, piel morena clara, cabello negro, lacio y largo, ojos marrones, etc. Y bajo estas condiciones, ocurrió lo que llamo..._

**_El primer encuentro.-_**

_Esa noche me sentí muy inquieto, no pude pegar ojo de tan solo pensar en lo que recibiría en tan solo unos días. Pasé el año nuevo yo solo pero me mantenía en emocionante incertidumbre la espera de mi "pareja". Los días siguientes me parecieron una angustiante espera, pero al décimo día, alguien o mejor dicho "algo", llegó a mi departamento…_

_-Qué se le ofrece? –Dije al abrir la puerta y ver a la joven que estaba ahí-._

_-Ya estoy aquí –Me respondió con tímida voz-._

_-Disculpe? Quién es usted? –Pregunté aún sin entender lo que ocurría-._

_-Soy Annie Britter, tu compañera desde ahora –Respondió con un hilo de voz apenas audible y al mismo tiempo me extendió un sobre-._

_Abrí aquél sobre y leí con avidez su contenido, entonces casi caigo de espaldas al comprender todo! No puede ser! Realmente es "ella"? O debo decir: Realmente es "esto"?_

_Me quedé como tonto unos minutos ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, observándola milímetro a milímetro mientras ella me observaba con ojos de borrego a medio morir, una expresión por cierto, bastante convincente, considerando lo que en realidad era "ella"._

_Hermosa sin duda, lucía como toda una dama, justo con las características físicas que pedí y sus movimientos y su andar eran tan naturales! Vaya, hasta nombre le pusieron, cualquiera pensaría que es humana!_

_Sí, estaba emocionado en verdad! Pensé en el montón de cosas que haríamos juntos, un momento…qué cosas podríamos hacer juntos?_

_-Qué te gusta hacer Annie? –Pregunté como si le estuviese haciendo examen-._

_-Lo que a ti te guste hacer, Terry –Contestó tímidamente-._

_Al principio me alegró su respuesta; Supuse que entonces realmente era perfecta para mí porque nunca tendríamos desacuerdos! Yo solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos y ella aparecía inmediatamente o si le decía "rana", ella saltaba sin chistar...Pero después de una semana, ya estaba completamente aburrido!_

_Llámenme loco si quieren, pero es desesperante que tu pareja siempre diga que "sí" a todo! Annie era tan complaciente! Todo el tiempo quería y gustaba de lo mismo que yo! Era como estar parado frente a una cañada recibiendo siempre el eco de mí mismo!...Y eso terminó por hartarme!_

_Cuando la devolví a la empresa, quedaron estupefactos porque, según ellos, yo era el primer cliente en quedar insatisfecho! Me ofrecieron un nuevo "modelo" tratando de congraciarse conmigo y como no tenía que pagar nada más, acepté y así ocurrió..._

**_El segundo encuentro.-_**

_Pelirroja para variar, un poco más alta que la anterior, ojos castaños, nariz respingada y elegantemente vestida._

_-Con que "modelo Elisa Leagan" eh? –La miré cruzado de brazos-._

_-Así es, yo seré tu compañera desde hoy. Te advierto que no me gusta quedarme en casa mucho tiempo sola, así que agradeceré que me dejes suficiente dinero para salir de compras; Por supuesto saldremos a pasear los fines de semana y me llevarás a cenar fuera al menos un par de veces a la semana; Odio cocinar y hacer labores domésticas así que necesitaremos cocinera, sirvienta, chofer…_

_-Espera, espera, al menos déjame ir por papel y lápiz para anotar tus instrucciones! –Me burlé- Se supone que yo soy tu dueño!_

_-Tengo derecho a ser tratada como una reina! –Y se cruzó de brazos evidentemente ofendida-._

_"Ofendida"? De verdad "esto" puede sentir algo? La verdad, tengo dudas al respecto porque sus gestos son tan naturales, al igual que los de Annie. En fin, me repetí a mí mismo: "Tranquilo Terry, tranquilo, es cuestión de paciencia"...pero no sirvió de nada, era tan exasperante el tono chillante de su voz! Y todo para ella se reducía a dinero, joyas y ropa de diseñador! A los dos días nuevamente estaba yo en las oficinas de aquella empresa devolviendo su "producto"!_

_-El modelo "Elisa Leagan" tampoco le convenció? Eso es raro, generalmente los hombres de negocios tienen una así y nunca se han quejado, dicen que es muy fácil darle mantenimiento porque solo requiere dinero y joyas! –Decía sorprendido el ingenuo vendedor-._

_-Pues para mí si resulta molesto mantener un "modelo" así y no por el dinero sino por..._

_Me quedé en silencio unos segundos pensando si valía la pena aclararle mis expectativas a aquél desconocido, pero entonces él me animó a continuar:_

_-Porqué señor Grandchester? Qué es lo que **no** desea en su compañera?_

-Bueno, no quiero a alguien complaciente y sin voluntad propia, tampoco quiero a alguien tan superficial...

_Y entonces me "descosí" como vulgarmente se dice; Le expliqué detalladamente todo aquello que no quería. Es curioso, pero en ocasiones parece ser más fácil decir lo que no queremos en vez de decir aquello que tanto anhelamos!_

_-Quiere un modelo que sea independiente y tome sus propias decisiones sin contemplar nada más? –Preguntó como si lograra entender finalmente mi punto de vista-._

_-Sí! Exacto! –Exclamé contento...pero no muy seguro de lo que el vendedor tenía en mente para mí-._

_Y fue así como me dio otro "modelo" y surgió..._

**_El tercer encuentro.-_**

_Cabellera larga y lacia de color castaño, ojos marrones, sonrisa y mirada atrevida, bien proporcionada, casi misma estatura que yo, movimientos seguros y veloces...sí, esto es lo que quiero!_

_-Y qué quieres hacer Karen? –Pregunté solícito-._

_-Quiero ir a tu lugar de trabajo y que me des un puesto inmediatamente. Tengo talento y todo el mundo debe darse cuenta de ello! Y que quede bien claro que todo lo que hagas, yo lo puedo hacer mejor!_

_-Oye tranquila, esto no es una competencia! Primero vamos a conocernos y..._

_-Me crees una incapaz? –Me miró desafiante y agregó- No se te ocurra humillarme pensando que no me encuentro a tu altura!_

_Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de parpadear porque sin decirme "agua va!" me plantó tremenda bofetada! Por poco me hace volar por los aires! Faltó poco para que su fina y fría mano mecánica me fracturara el arco cigomático, vaya hasta el epiplón me dolió! Y eso que el montón de metal está cubierto de aquella suave piel sintética muy similar a la piel humana!_

_Sobra decir que el modelo "Karen Claise" no duró ni medio minuto más en casa…enseguida la devolví! Y nuevamente la empresa quiso remediar el asunto con más ahínco ya que su "creación" me dejó amoratado y por poco, sin dientes también!_

**_El cuarto encuentro.-_**

_Esta vez me aseguraron que se trataba de un fino modelo, ideal para cualquier ocasión por sus refinados modales. Físicamente parecía menos peligrosa que las otras: Un poco bajita y llenita, el cabello oscuro y corto, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro y usando esos lentes que le daban un aspecto bastante intelectual. Tal vez es lo que necesito: Alguien que me haga sentar cabeza y me equilibre en mis locuras._

_-Paty, quieres ir al cine esta noche?_

_-Terry, hace mucho frío y ya es tarde, mejor nos quedamos a leer un libro, qué te parece?_

_"Libro"? Eso es obsoleto, ni siquiera hay árboles ya! No existen porque ya todo es digital! Bueno, ella se refería obviamente a un "libro" digital entonces; Le sonreí y accedí, sí, esta tranquilidad me pareció perfecta. No salíamos mucho porque prefería estar enclaustrada leyendo, ni siquiera veíamos televisión porque lo consideraba pérdida de tiempo (pese a los efectos de cuarta dimensión que hacen ver los programas como si realmente estuvieses ahí); Era un desastre en la cocina pero todos los días tenía algún nuevo "libro" qué comentarme! Estaba llena de conocimientos y parecía una enciclopedía ambulante! Su mente me pareció maravillosa...pero no teníamos mucho en común y después de un par de semanas noté que me estaba avejentando como un objeto guardado en el clóset!_

_Tristemente volvía a la empresa. Supongo que comenzaron a desesperarse y ya no supieron qué más hacer conmigo; Pero repentinamente al vendedor se le iluminó el rostro y con una mirada de esperanza me dijo:_

_-Uno de nuestros modelos más recientes será perfecto para usted! Hemos trabajado mucho en ella y tratamos de hacerla lo más humana posible!_

_-Seguros que no me arrojará por la ventana ni intentará matarme mientras duermo?_

_-Señor Gandchester es usted muy bromista!_

_Bromas? Quién está haciendo bromas? Estoy hablando muy en serio! Bueno, me hizo esperar unos minutos argumentando que podían entregarme el nuevo modelo inmediatamente. Poco después el vendedor volvió con mi nuevo "chance"._

**_El quinto encuentro.-_**

_Esta vez sí me dejaron con el ojo cuadrado! No es que tuviese alguna preferencia en especial pero esta tenía algo distinto de las otras: Cabellera larga, lacia y rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y suave, bajita y delgada...como una muñeca de porcelana, aunque con una frente demasiado amplia!_

_Muñeca de porcelana dije? Pues sí, justamente algo así. Susana Marlowe, siempre pendiente de mis necesidades y de cumplir mis deseos además de cuidar siempre verse linda para mí, nunca se enojaba y parecía contenta con lo que tenía a mi lado y eso era bueno porque yo no tenía más qué ofrecerle. Incluso llegué a pensar que me idolatraba, sí, puedo parecer algo pretencioso y egocéntrico, pero de verdad que me miraba siempre con extraña fascinación. Supongo que aún si yo me tirara gases frente a ella, sonreiría con emoción como si aspirara el más caro perfume! Sí, ya sé, eso sonó asqueroso, me disculpo por ello, broma de hombres, ya saben. En fin, salíamos y parecíamos la pareja perfecta, pero nada puede ser demasiado perfecto y cierto día..._

_-A donde vas Terry?_

_-Al trabajo, te dije que debo reunirme con Albert para ajustar algunas cosas en la oficina._

_-Pero hoy es sábado!_

_-Así es, por eso te avisé ayer._

_-Voy contigo!_

_Ese fue el principio del fin. La primera vez me pareció algo cariñoso que ella quisiera ir conmigo y lo acepté; La segunda vez pensé que quería compartir más tiempo conmigo y conocer más de cerca mis asuntos...pero la tercera vez me di cuenta que iba más en calidad de "guardian" que de compañera! Además sin darme cuenta, desarrolló una especie de "dependencia" u "obsesión" hacia mí al punto de que a cada momento me preguntaba lo que haría, a donde iría, con quién estaría, con quién hablaría...Prácticamente tenía que avisarle hasta cuando iba al baño! Y el asunto se ponía peor si le reclamaba su proceder!_

_-No debes desconfiar de mí, prácticamente tengo que llevarte conmigo toda la semana al trabajo!_

_-Lo que pasa es que tú ya no me quieres! –Y de sus ojos brotó algo parecido a...lágrimas?-._

_Así es, lágrimas de cocodrilo! La primera vez que sucedió pensé que tenía una fuga de aceite, pero resultaron ser lágrimas tan semejantes a las de los humanos, igual de húmedas y saladas! Todo esto me produjo sentimientos encontrados, ver llorar a un androide no sucede todos los días. Para colmo de mi desventura, poco después empezó a hacerme chantajes hasta que un día..._

_-Si sales por esa puerta me mato! –Dijo abriéndo su muñeca con el cuchillo y dejando al descubierto una parte del armazón metálico y los cables que se encontraban ahí-._

_La miré en silencio, "matarse"? No sería más apropiado decir "destruirse"? Bueno, para el caso es lo mismo y cualquier persona en su sano juicio no toleraría este tipo de actos, ni de un humano ni de un androide, verdad? Aún así yo quise insistir en explicarle:_

_-Susana pero te estoy diciendo que necesito salir a trabajar! Estaré con Albert todo el tiempo!_

_-No es verdad! Tú no vas a ningún viaje de negocios, tú lo que quieres es abandonarme por otra! Pero no cederé tan fácilmente! Tú eres mío y no voy a dejarte por nada ni por nadie!_

_Entonces caí en cuenta que en vez de ser yo el propietario de aquello, en realidad "eso" se había apropiado de mí! Sin dudar la tomé del brazo y la devolví a la empresa! Ha sido el modelo que más me ha durado, parecía que teníamos algo en común, pero al final fue la peor experiencia de mi vida...Máquinas, a fin de cuentas siempre tienen fallas!_

_El vendedor se sintió avergonzado al no poder ofrecerme algún otro modelo pero prometió que en cuanto terminaran de ensamblar el más reciente, me lo enviarían a casa sin previo aviso. La verdad es que yo solo agradecí el gesto pero no tuve muchas esperanzas de que eso ocurriera. Faltaban dos meses para que terminara este año y todo parecía indicar que lo pasaría solo nuevamente._

**_El encuentro final.-_**

_Una fría mañana, alguien tocó a mi puerta, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme pero aquellos golpes insistentes no me dejaron volver a dormir._

_-Sí?_

_-Disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano pero estoy perdida y necesito un teléfono para preguntar nuevamente a mis jefes la dirección a la que me enviaron; llevo varias calles caminando y no he encontrado ni uno solo así que..._

_Me miró y al mismo tiempo me sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos eran dos hermosas esmeraldas verdes, tenía el cabello rubio, largo y ensortijado, su nariz pequeña y llena de pecas, no muy alta y más o menos bien proporcionada, nada del otro mundo en realidad. Entonces comprendí qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo: La empresa finalmente había decidido enviarme el modelo recién ensamblado!_

_-Te enviaron aquí justamente –Respondí dejándola pasar sin mucho interés- La verdad es que no pensé que te enviaran, tardaron mucho tiempo y ya casi me había olvidado del asunto..._

_-Lamento mucho que tuvieses que esperar demasiado. Mi nombre es Candice White y estaré todo lo que resta del año contigo._

_-Es decir poco más de un mes? Bueno, supongo que es suficiente tiempo de prueba, si es que no decido devolverte antes._

_-No te preocupes, quedarás satisfecho siempre y cuando sepas lo que quieres y no pidas más de lo que en realidad mereces._

_Su respuesta me dejó frito! Era evidente que no se dejaría devaluar de ningún modo a pesar de ser una máquina. Sin más preámbulo la instalé en la habitación de huéspedes y como a los anteriores androides, esperaría a tocarla hasta el momento de sacarla de mi casa y devolverla a su "creador" –que el "modelo Karen Claise" me tocara antes con tremendo bofetón es otra cosa-._

_Aunque al principio yo no estaba ya tan entusiasmado debido a los chascos que previamente me había llevado, los días siguientes platicamos de mil cosas y resultó tener un sentido del humor muy parecido al mío! Ambos pensábamos las mismas locuras y en ocasiones ella se mostró más prudente que yo, supongo que eso fue bueno._

_Alguna vez se animó a cocinarme algo...aunque más bien pareció un intento de asesinato por envenenamiento! Pero bueno, ese detalle no es importante. Un día, le pregunté sobre sus "sueños" para el futuro (si es que un androide puede tenerlos) y enseguida me respondió:_

_-Me gustaría ser maestra de preescolar, me encantan los niños! Tal vez si tomó un curso pueda estar capacitada para hacerlo! Aunque también me gustaría ser enfermera, pero para eso tendría que estudiar en la Universidad._

_-Quieres tener contacto con más humanos? -Le pregunté un poco extrañado por su respuesta-._

_-Por supuesto! Las personas pueden ser difíciles en ocasiones pero, es satisfactorio poder hacer algo por los demás! Yo quiero tener ese tipo de satisfacción._

_-Pero, tal vez es mejor que estudies algo como secretariado para que me ayudes en mi trabajo –Añadí como una especie de "examen"-._

_-No dudo que seas el mejor en tu trabajo y me encantaría ayudarte pero, creo que el trabajo de oficina no es lo mío; Además, tú tienes tus propios asuntos, lo lógico es que yo tenga los míos. No podemos estar compartiendo todo las 24 horas, no crees?_

_-Hay parejas que pueden hacerlo –Insistí-._

_-Pero es porque los intereses de ambos son idénticos y no siempre sucede así –Argumentó con una sonrisa-._

_Obviamente yo había estado esperando una reacción parecida a la del modelo "Annie Britter" o "Susana Marlowe" y también me había preparado para una reacción homicida como la del modelo "Karen"…pero nada de eso pasó: No complacencias, no competencias, no obsesiones ni dependencias, tampoco exigencias superficiales como el modelo "Elisa", un poco de prudencia, tranquilidad, lectura y aprendizaje pero sin exageración como el modelo "Patricia O´Brien". Parecía una mezcla de lo mejor que todos los androides anteriores tuvieron!_

_Sorpresivamente descubrí que ella era lo que siempre había estado esperando! Qué irónica es la vida, al fin encuentro a la compañera ideal para mí y resulta ser un armazón metálico recubierto de piel sintética!_

-Y por todo eso es que quiero quedarme el resto de mi vida con ella, sé que suena absurdo pero, la amo Albert –Terminé de explicar volviendo ya al presente, en aquella cafetería con mi mejor amigo-.

-Entiendo, después de todo sí existe el amor a primera vista! Bueno si ya estás decidido a ello, hazlo! Hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas Terry, ella jamás te dejará, tú envejecerás pero ella no y aún así permanecerá a tu lado hasta el final.

-Crees que lo que dice aquella empresa es verdad? Que una pareja androide es mejor que una mujer de carne y hueso?

-Creo que la mejor pareja es aquella que uno elige y que nos ha correspondido eligiéndonos también porque nadie es dueño de nadie. Las cosas nunca son perfectas y las personas tampoco lo son así que, uno quiere a la pareja por ser lo que es y no por lo que nos gustaría que fuera.

Recordando todas aquellas palabras de mi buen amigo Albert, regresé a casa. Esta noche es la última del año y le diré que no quiero que se vaya, que quiero que se quede conmigo ahora y siempre, hasta que yo muera por lo menos, porque los androides nunca mueren.

* * *

><p>Me siento nervioso, no sé como decir este tipo de cosas, sí ya sé que es rídicula mi ansiedad porque ella es solo un androide, pero yo no la veo así, en estos pocos días la he visto reir, enojarse, llorar, babear mientras dormita en el sofá, no es tonta ni tampoco una genio, cocina fatal y en ocasiones es ruda al hablar y decirme lo que piensa sin rodeos, es algo escandalosa y despistada también pero...he llegado a sentir algo por ella, he llegado a sentir que mi vida no sería igual sin ella.<p>

-Hoy es mi último día aquí y también es el último día del año –Comenzó a decirme mientras llenaba mi copa de vino- Estar aquí fue...

-Fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado –Interrumpí bruscamente- Yo...yo...Candy no quiero que te vayas; No me importa que seas un androide, quédate conmigo para siempre!

Mi propuesta fue abrupta y directa, lo único que ocasioné es que cayera de sus manos aquella copa de cristal.

-Qué torpe soy, lo limpiaré en seguida –Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, inclinandose para recoger los trozos de cristal-.

Pero en seguida su rostro cambió: Un cristal había cortado accidentalmente la piel sintética de su mano! De aquella abertura comenzó a fugarse un líquido oscuro que me apresuré a limpiar con un pañuelo, pero fue hasta que tomé su mano entre las mías que noté aquello!

Sintiéndome como ebrio (pese a no haber tomado ni una sola gota de licor aún), tomé con fuerza su mano y seguí percibiendo aquella calidez; Ella me miraba asustada mientras yo observaba aquel líquido que brotaba, lentamente lo toqué con mis dedos...estaba tibio!

-Es sangre! –Exclamé como si hiciera el mayor descubrimiento de mi vida-.

-Disculpame, no era mi intención engañarte. Ellos dijeron que eras un cliente exigente, que necesitabas algo que ellos no podían darte y me enviaron solo para mostrarte lo que en verdad estabas buscando...

-Entonces...no eres un androide? –Pregunté sorprendido-

-No. No lo soy. Y como ya terminé mi trabajo aquí, me iré inmediatamente...

-Espera! –La tomé del brazo impidiendo que se fuera-.

-Pero...no soy lo que esperabas de la empresa, no soy una supermáquina ni tendré existencia eterna! Soy solo un ser humano defectuoso que envejecerá, que tal vez algún día enferme, que cometa errores, que diga y haga locuras de vez en cuando, que no siempre te dirá justo lo que quieras oir y que no siempre te complacerá!

-Por eso...por todo eso...eres justo lo que necesito! –Le grité a viva voz-.

Y no mentí: Ella era justo la pareja que yo necesitaba encontrar; No está ni delante ni detrás de mí, se encuentra a mi lado. Ni el androide más moderno sería tan perfectamente imperfecto como ella! Han pasado ya varios años, ambos no somos tan jóvenes, pero no me entristezco cada fin de año pensando que nos queda poco tiempo de vida juntos, al contrario, me alegro porque veo el próximo año como un regalo, un nuevo comienzo justo a su lado...

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Este es mi pequeño regalo de fin de año y dedicado a Rakelluvre, feliz cumpleaños adelantado amiguita bella!

Mi último minific del año, no tan cursi como el anterior pero hecho con mucho cariño!

Aprovecho para invitar a todas las chicas que gusten de leer o escribir fics raros para que se suscriban a un grupo de yahoo llamado CANDY´S WEIRD WORLD osea "El mundo raro de Candy"! Iniciaremos actividades el primero de enero y entre más seamos, más divertido resultará!

También aprovecho para agradecer a quienes leyeron "Ecuación Navideña":

Ysledsra gran, un pequeño sustillo de Albert para todas!

Alejandra, Mishell L.A.G., Carmen, Annilina jeje no soy cruel, lo que pasa es que mi regalo de Navidad era precisamente que las lectoras eligieran con quién se había quedado Candy realmente! Aunque ahora que si me preguntan...yo sospecho que se quedó con Terry!

Lucero, LobadeDia y Kiku, gracias por sus palabras, me alegra que les haya gustado!

Parnaso! Vena fresa? jaja weno me dijeron que una vez al año no hace daño, así que lo hice!

Luz Irene Morales, claro que todos quisieramos clones también! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que este también lo leas!

Ya por último Feliz Año Nuevo! Mucha salud, amor, tranquilidad y todo lo bueno para ustedes!

Abrazos!

Inuky666

PD: Reviews?


End file.
